How to be a Heartbreaker
by Uke.san
Summary: Esto es como ser una rompe corazones, a las chicas le gusta un poco de peligro, ellas buscan a una extraña, una jugadora que les diga "Te amo" (NozoEli)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí yo! Con un fic NozoEli! (El primero para ser exactos) ah hace tiempo que me había enganchado con love live y todos sus ships tan gays y adorables.**

 **Sin embargo apenas ayer me dio por leer fics y bueno básicamente me inspire por love marginal. (Fic altamente recomendado. ) y pues heme aquí. Espero que les agradé y dejen sus reviews. Sin más los dejo con...**

 **How to be a heartbreaker**

 **一: Rule number one.**

Por naturaleza, todo ser humano pude seducir o ser seducido. El elemento persuasivo para triunfar en el romance, está en nosotros mismos y lo compone una compleja mezcla de estética física, personalidad y sentimientos. Podíamos decir que la habilidad de seducción es una química individual. Algunas personas piensan que la seducción es exclusiva de hombre a mujer y sin embargo, cualquier ser humano, sin excepción de sexo o persuasión, puede atraer pareja. Pese a presiones inherentes a modas, estereotipos, gustos personales y otros variables, seducir o ser seducido puede resultar difícil aunque no imposible.

Para Ayase Eli, una universitaria de 23 años el seducir a la gente no le representaba ningún problema. Ella era, sin lugar a dudas toda una Casanova. Y es que ella era conocida por todos. Chicos y chicas.

Eli adaptaba cada cita al gusto de la dama y era capaz de despertar una lujuria pura y espontánea en el dormitorio, su voz y su dominio de la palabra la hacían irresistible: una voz sonora con seductoras inflexiones".

Las mujeres consideraban a Eli atractiva e irresistible y la amaban sin límites.

Y es que la rubia de ojos azules solo se sentía atraída por las mujeres.

Para ella, el conquistar a una mujer constaba de cuatro sencillas reglas:

 **Regla número uno:**

 **Tienes que divertirte, pero cuando acabes. Tienes que ser la primera en correr.**

 **Regla número dos:**

 **No te aferres a alguien a quien podrías perder.**

 **Regla número tres:**

 **No entregues tu corazón o podrías perder.**

 **Regla número cuatro:**

 **Siempre déjalas con ganas de más.**

Para ella esas reglas eran sagradas, si las seguias al pie de la letra entonces tenías garantizado un éxito seguro, claro esta ella no compartía sus reglas o sus tácticas con nadie.

Sin embargo muchas personas siempre se preguntaban ¿cómo es que esa chica había terminado siendo una Casanova?

La respuesta era muy sencilla.

Ella era una Chica. Y en algún momento de su vida alguien jugo con su corazón y la lastimo. Desde ese momento ella pensó que era mejor ser falsa, alguien que no era y no arriesgarse a enamorarse de nuevo.

Prefería romper los corazones de las demás a que volvieran a romper el suyo.

Cruel, pero eficaz.

Aquella noche después de salir de la universidad la rubia decidió ir a un bar a pasar el rato. Quien sabe? Igual y encontraba una linda chica con la que pasar la noche, si le gustaba demasiado quizá más de una noche.

Así bien entro en aquel bar con un caminar lento y un aire misterioso, se sentó en la barra y le pidió una margarita al bar tender, examino con la mirada el lugar en busca de su próxima presa. Su vista se posó en una chica de cabello violeta y ojos verdes; noto que algunas mujeres y hombres habían comenzado mirarla como una presa y soltó el gruñido.

A ella nadie la veía como una presa.

Se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta llegar a aquella mujer de expresión serena y melancólica, se sentó junto a ella, llamando su atención y la saludo.

-Ayase Eri, mucho gusto.

-Toujou Nozomi.- dijo sin mucho interés.

Los ojos azules examinaron a la chica frente a ella con mucho interes, tenía que moverse rápido o Nozomi se iba a parar y a dejarla con la palabra en la

Boca.

-Sabes?- la rubia comenzó a hablar de manera pausada, su acompañante aún tenía fija la vista en su bebida .-La historia del Tarot es muy interesante, para empezar está rodeada de un cierto aire misterioso, no se sabe quien lo inventó, ni cual fue la primera baraja que se hizo, ni siquiera existe un "manual del usuario", quien o quienes inventaron el Tarot no escribieron ningún libro de instrucciones...

Fue entonces cuando Nozomi levanto la vista bruscamente y orbes verdes chocaron con azules cuando un gran sonrojo en la chica quien, inmediatamente lamentó haber enfocado el rostro de aquella rubia.

-por que me estas hablando acerca del tarot en un bar? -pregunto intrigada mientras observaba como la sonrisa de aquella joven se ensanchaba más. Eli sabía que había dado en el clavo.

-bueno, pareces ser del tipo al que le gustan esas cosas. Estoy en lo correcto?

Nozomi asintió levemente.

-pero sabes que? Ah mm Ayase-san tu pareces saber un poco del tema así que te dejare hablar. Sólo para comprobar que no eres solo otra cara bonita- dijo guiñando le un ojo y tomando un trago de su Bebida.

-Bueno creo que no consiste sólo en "quien lo inventó", sino también en todas las demás circunstancias que ha atravesado, desde que aparecieron las primeras barajas hasta nuestros días, las personas que han ido haciendo su propia aportación, ya sea escribiendo libros, difundiéndolo, ideando nuevas barajas...

Nozomi alzo una ceja mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba su rostro.

-y dime, según tu ...que tipo de circunstancias a atravesado el tarot para llegar hasta donde esta hoy en día ?

Eli suspiro ... Era momento de jalar el anzuelo.

-bueno, señorita... Eso no lo se, creo que tu podrías explicármelo ... Si quieres salir de aquí e ir a un lugar más tranquilo como mi apartamento, tu y yo podríamos continuar nuestra charla.

Nozomi se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-prefiero ir a caminar y contártelo en el camino .- le dijo guiñando le un ojo a su rubia compañera.

Eli soltó un gruñido por lo bajó y comenzó a seguirla, cuando salieron del bar la chica sonrió. Le gustaba que sus presas opusieran resistencia.

-y entonces Ayase san.- le llamado Nozomi quien caminaba hacia un parque cercano al bar.- sabes como funciona todo el asunto del tarot?

Eli negó con la cabeza, noto que la chica que caminaba junto a ella se estremecía a causa del frío así que le dio su chaqueta.

-gracias.- dijo mientras le sonreía tenuemente - La cosa con el tarot funciona de la siguiente manera, cada carta representa "algo" y si la carta está invertida representa algo así como "el complementario de ese algo", es decir, la otra cara de la moneda.

La idea es que simplemente viendo las cartas detenidamente cualquier persona puede "intuir" lo que esa carta representa para ella, o sea, no se trata de leer un libro que nos explique que significa cada carta, si no de coger el mazo de cartas e ir una por una meditando tranquilamente sobre "que me parece que representa para mi". Hasta ahí vas entendiendo ?- pregunto mientras atravesaban el parque con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-si, voy comprendiendo, el que sea rubia no significa que sea tonta.

Nozomi soltó una risita .

-Bien. Esto de intuir es algo parecido a cuando vamos a un museo de arte y vamos viendo cuadros, y de repente llegas a un cuadro que te llama la atención, y te quedas mirándolo y piensas "pues este cuadro para mi representa a una chica joven que está enamorada de un chico pero sus padres no lo aceptan y la tienen como en una jaula de oro o de hierro oxidado, según las circunstancias", eso digamos que sería un arquetipo, un arcano; ¿por qué? pues por que es una situación que en esencia se repite mucho aunque cambie "el decorado" serán otras personas, otra casa, otro chico, otro país, otro idioma, otra chica...

-deberías de escribir un libro acerca de esto.- Eli suspiro y enarco una ceja al notar que habían llegado hasta un complejo de edificios que estaba ubicado al finalizar el parque -a donde me trajiste? - pregunto

La òji verde le ignoró y siguió caminando mientras seguía hablando.

-Si lo piensas bien se trata de un proceso de abstracción, lo menos abstracto sería la "película" que nos hacemos en la cabeza, es decir, cuando nos imaginamos a la chica con tal ropa en su habitación donde hay un poster de tal idolo juvenil, mirando por la ventana que da a un parque, nos imaginamos a su padre calvo con bigote, a su madre gordita con cara de haba... Iríamos quitando detalles a esta película hasta que nos queda la esencia de la situación sin ningún detalle. Es algo así como un cuadro, que es en esencia una tela con pintura, y sobre esa cosa esencial que es igual para todos los cuadros (el lienzo montado en su bastidor) se pueden hacer infinidad de pinturas diferentes, pero todas todas todas serán "un cuadro", es decir, una tela pintada...

La chica abrió la puerta del edificio y comenzó a subir las escaleras seguida de Eli, cuando hubieron subido dos pisos, Nozomi se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió, dejando ver un departamento acogedor Pero que denotaba un cierto aire de soledad.

La rubia sonrió. Que podría ser mejor que su presa le trajera su propia casa!?

Examino rápidamente un sin fin de futuros movimientos mientras su cuerpo seguía a Nozomi a lo que era la sala.

Ambas chicas se sentaron y siguieron conversando por un rato sobre el tarot, cuando Nozomi ya no quiso hablar del tema Eli tomo las riendas de la conversación, descubriendo que, su anfitriona asistía a la misma universidad que ella, estudiaba la misma carrera que ella en un diferente grupo, lo que explicaba por que no se había topado con ella.

Después de eso Eri se levantó y examino la cocina de Nozomi, encontrando una botella de tequila apenas abierta, tomo un par de vasos y regreso de vuelta a la sala.

Era de hora de seguir la fiesta.

.:.:.:..:..:.:::.:.:::.:...:.:::::..:.:::.:::::.:.::::::.:::.::::.::::.:...:::::

Abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentir la luz del sol volando se por la ventana, se pasó una mano por la cara tratando de despertarse más rápido , se sentía mareada y con unas tremendas ganas de vomitar; un quejido salío de su boca seguido por un suspiro.

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

Fue entonces cuando se incorporo y la sábana cayo al suelo que Nozomi noto que estaba desnuda y fue entonces cuando recordó que había tenido cierto grado de intimidad con cierta que rubia que al parecer ya no estaba.

La chica se reprendió mentalmente por haber caído en su juego y tomo una de sus cartas del piso.

-la estrella ... - murmuro al sostener la carta y ver que estaba de cabeza ... Ah eso no era nada bueno.

Sin más la chica se bañó y se cambió para después ir camino a la universidad. No le dolía el hecho de que Ayase solo la hubiera buscado por sexo.

Quizá le dolía el que una persona tan inteligente como ella lo era le hubiera dejado cometer su objetivo.

 **Esta es una de las veces en las que he terminado de escribir algo y no son las 12 o 4 de la mañana, me siento aaaam... Feliz? Hahaha**

 **Ah si, esto es como una cosa rara que salió de mi cabeza , como ya dije antes es solo un pequeño experimento. Será un pequeño fic y espero de verdad que les gusté por que es la primera vez que escribo algo para este fandom.**

 **Sus reviews me motivan a escribir así que son bienvenidos.**

 **Y bueno eso es todo.**

 **Nico Nico ni~ (?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey como alguno de ustedes saben escribo fics y estoy en un aprieto económico que realmente necesito resolver para seguir estudiando. Puedo escribir lo que sea (menos lemon por qué soy malo) El costo de cualquier tipo de historia /otp y etc será de $35 (mexicanos) si están interesados por favor mándenme un mensaje privado y les explico cómo se procede . Les estaré eternamente agradecido si me

ayudan con esto.


End file.
